Hurt
by Nefetiti
Summary: Just a bit of a angsty romance between Nefetiti and Orochimaru. It's work safe and not naughty at all. Well...*smirks*


**Hurt**

It was always the same. Orochimaru would get angry, then go too far. The feeling he felt after though was unbearable. He felt like ending his life right there and then for the only person he lived his life for. Nefetiti would hurt like she always did, Orochimaru forgetting how fragile she was at times.

The first time, Nefetiti hadn't admitted that she loved Orochimaru. He'd asked her, but she turned her face away, blushing and ashamed. How could her cold-hearted master ever feel the same way? She'd only make a fool of herself if she admitted anything. Although...he had made her immortal, like himself. Was it because he wanted her with him forever? She didn't know.

"Tell me, Nefetiti. Tell me you love me." Orochimaru begged. She looked away. "And what if I did? What would you do? What would you say?" she whispered.

"I'd tell you I love you back." he admitted bluntly. He hated himself for loving her, swore that love was such a useless emotion, he had no need for it. If he could stop loving her, he would. He'd get on with his life, his dreams. But he couldn't.

Nefetiti took a deep breath, ready to say it. "I love you.". But she couldn't. The words froze on her lips. She turned her back on Orochimaru, didn't know what to do. Neither did Orochimaru. He wore a crazed look on his face as he stumbled around for words to say. Instead, he got angry. "Look at me!" he snarled, grabbing Nefetiti by the neck to swing her around. A sickening snap was heard, as well as a stifled cry fron Nefetiti. Her lithe body slumped, held up only by Orochimaru's own strength. Orochimaru's eyes widened. What had he done?

"I...I'm fine." Nefetiti whispered. Crimson blood slid onto Orochimaru's hand, still clasped around her neck.

"N...Nefetiti...I didn't mean to." Orochimaru whispered. Nefetiti smiled weakly. "I know." she coughed up a bit of blood, it landing on Orochimaru's fingers. "I love you." she finally said. It felt strange on her lips, but maybe that was the blood. The feeling she felt as she said those three words was unbelievable, all that she held in had finally rushed out. Just like the blood in her neck, flooding out after one quick, regretted move.

Orochimaru looked shocked at first, then laughed weakly. "I know."

Orochimaru didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to let go, or to try and snap her neck back into place. He knew she wouldn't die, it would just hurt like fuck and slow her down for a couple of days, maybe a week. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Orochimaru had confessed his love for Nefetiti, but then broke her neck. That was something no one had ever heard of. Just another part of Orochimaru's sick personality and twisted ways he had. But that sick personality and twisted ways was loved. And that was all that mattered.

Another time, Nefetiti had failed a mission. Not just any mission, Orochimaru let those slide. A kind of perk of being Orochimaru's lover. But Nefetiti wished she never failed that mission, a particuar mission that would've helped Orochimaru in his endevour to destroy the Leaf. At first Orochimaru had screamed at her to get out of his sight until he said otherwise. But she kept coming back, begging for forgiveness. Each time with the same excuse, the ninja in question had taken the scroll to his death.

Nefetiti crept into the room, just like she had done so so many times.

"Unless you have something of importance to say, don't say anything." Orochimaru snapped, not looking at Nefetiti. She lowered her gaze, bowing in apology.

"Master...please. Forgive me." she hoped the term "master" would soften Orochimaru's hard heart. Orochimaru stood up sharply, knocking his chair to the floor.

"Save your simpering for another time, Nefetiti. I've heard your excuses over and over again." Orochimaru snapped again.

"Then I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know what I CAN say to make it better. Please tell me, my lord." Nefetiti pleaded. Orochimaru stepped slowly towards Nefetiti as she simultaneously stepped backwards. "I beg of you. If you can't forgive me, then there is no reason for my being here." she looked down in sadness.

"Don't start that shit with me, Nefetiti. If you don't want to be here, then I can make that happen." Orochimaru snarled. He coughed up his Kusanagi sword and pressed it to Nefetiti's shoulder. Hard. It dug in as Nefetiti groaned in pain. A slight trickle of blood wept from Nefetiti's shoulder. Orochimaru's tongue slid out of his tongue to lick the blood, but Nefetiti slapped it away. Orochimaru let go of his Kusanagi and pushed Nefetiti to the opposite wall.

A dull crack was heard as Nefetiti slid to the floor lifelessly. Orochimaru gave that look again, the expression of utmost contempt for himself. He stepped towards her as he watched her blink, no emotion on her face or maybe one of shock. He knelt down slowly and touched her arm. "Ai..." he crooned her petname. "I'm sorry. I forgive you." he uttered. She laughed weakly, then grimaced in the after effect of pain.

"You always say the right things too late. At the wrong time. You need to work on that." she smiled. She never moved her head from the wall, but the unmistakeable scent of iron hung in the air like a curtain and her dark skin was tinged a sticky red. Orochimaru leant over her to kiss her forehead, careful to not press too hard.

"Can you move your head?" he asked. "No." was his reply. He gently took one side of her head and prised it gently from the wall. She cried out.

It was always the same. Orochimaru would get angry, then go too far. The feeling he felt after though was unbearable. He felt like ending his life right there and then for the only person he lived his life for. Nefetiti would hurt like she always did, Orochimaru forgetten how fragile she was at times.

Orochimaru hated himself for hurting Nefetiti out of anger. But she would always forgive him. She had to.


End file.
